The Mystical Princessess
by LeafBun
Summary: (Sess/Kag) When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were young, they were engaged to two mystical youkai princessess. They dissapeared soon after the engagement, what happened! ( In this fic, Kikyou is not dead and Kagome is not her reincarnation). *COMPLETE*
1. The Late Princess

*This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think and if I have spelling or grammar  
mistakes. I'm horrible with those. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Late Princess  
" Princess, hurry, we are already late," yelled a worried youkai " your older sister is  
probably at the western palace already."  
"Coming," called the 5 year old princess, " What is the rush, I want to pick more  
flowers."  
"The King and Queen is going to engage you to one of the two western princes, and your  
sister to the other," replied the old youkai.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
At the Western palace, the elder princess jumped off the carriage and walked with her  
parents to the palace. There, the western king and his two wives and sons greeted them. "It's  
been a while," stated the western king Inutaisho, " let me introduce you to my two sons,  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Wait, I thought you said that you had two daughters."  
"I do, the younger one is just harder to get her into the carriage," replied the mystical  
youkai king, "she should be here in a while."  
"Lets go inside and talk about the engagement," Inutaisho whispered, " and leave the  
children out here to play."  
As the adults walked in to discuss about the engagement, Inuyasha and the princess  
walked off to play some where else. Sesshoumaru just turned around and walked back into his  
room, disliking his half-brother and the princess. 


	2. The Arrival

Ok, I can't write long chapters due to the fact my piano exam is coming in 2 weeks. I  
don't own Inuyasha or any or the characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Arrival  
Later on that evening, Inuyasha is still hanging around the princess talking about  
all sorts of stuff. Especially warning her how evil and mean Sesshoumaru is and how he always  
beat him up. That is why she was when Sesshoumaru went to call them in for dinner she was  
glaring daggers at him. "It seems that this princess is getting along just fine with Inuyasha,"  
thought Sesshoumaru, "Nobody wants to be with me." ( Sesshoumaru isn't that emotionless yet,  
his mother and father are still alive. He just hates Inuyasha because now he has to share a father  
with a half demon).   
While they were eating, a little girl who looked almost identical to the princess came  
bounding in. "Ah, I see that you finally made it here," angrily stated the mystical youkai, "You  
were suppose to be here hours ago."  
"On the way here, I saw some really pretty flowers that I have never seen before," replied  
the girl.  
"Never mind, sit down and eat your lunch. Oh yeah, Inutaisho, now let me properly  
introduce you to my two daughters Kagome and Kikyou. The one that came with me is the elder  
one named Kikyou and this is my younger one which seems to have an unlimited supply of  
energy."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
After lunch, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and was going to go play again but stopped and  
asked, "Kagome, aren't you going to come and play with us?"  
"No, I don't feel like playing at this moment," replied Kagome.  
After Inuyasha and Kikyou were out of sight, Kagome turned toward Sesshoumaru and  
said, "Want to go out and play with me?"  
"I thought you said you did not feel like playing at this moment," inquired Sesshoumaru.  
"I said that so Inuyasha and Kikyou would not make me go play with them," replied  
Kagome as if Sesshoumaru should have known that, "I can tell you don't play a lot so." She  
didn't finish her sentence, but just grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the garden.  
Sesshoumaru thought, "Do I finally have someone to play with? I thought she would just  
be like the others and get scared of him and run off to play with him half brother."   
They spent hours in the garden playing tag and picking flowers. Sesshoumaru has not felt  
this happy since his father had married his stepmother.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Meanwhile inside the living room, all the parents were having something like a meeting  
and were talking about who should be engaged to who. They have been arguing for hours and  
finally it was settled.  
" Inuyasha would be engaged to Kikyou, because those two seem to get along very well  
and Inuyasha is very loud so we need Kikyou who isn't or else we will have chaos with them  
screaming at each other. Sesshoumaru will be engaged to Kagome since I have not seen him this  
happy in years. Also, someone like Kagome who is always happy and full of energy just might be  
able to help him dissolve his hate for his half brother," said Inutaisho. 


	3. The Return and Destruction of the Mystic...

I thank you all who have reviewed, and maintained the patience to read it. I don't own  
any of the Inuyasha characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Return and Destruction of The Mystical Palace  
  
It has been three days since the mystical youkai's left the Western Palace. Kagome really  
missed the time spent with Sesshoumaru and is currently thinking about him now.  
*** Flashback***  
"Kagome, Kikyou, we have to return home now," called the mystical king, "You'll see  
each other again when your older."  
"Coming," replied them both.  
Just as Kagome and Kikyou got into the carriage, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came  
running out, seeming as if they were out of breath. "Wait," they both called out.  
"Kik-k-you, I want to talk to you," stuttered Inuyasha as he turned as red as a cherry.  
Then they walked off to somewhere where no one would be able to hear what they were saying.  
While at the same time Inuyasha was stuttering, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm  
and pulled her toward the garden.  
"Hurry up you two, we have to leave soon," yelled the king after his two daughters.  
"Sesshy, what is it that you want to see me about?"asked Kagome.   
Sesshoumaru took from behind him a box and handed it to Kagome and said, "This is for  
you, so you would not forget me."  
Kagome gently opened the box and inside was a beautiful moon necklace made from  
sapphire. "Wow, that's beautiful Sesshy, thank you." Then she ran up to him and gave him a big  
hug, which made him turn as red as Inuyasha.   
Then she and Sesshoumaru walked back to the carriage, and Kikyou and Inuyasha were  
already there. In the carriage, Kikyou asked, "What did you guys talk about?"  
"Nothing," replied Kagome, " He just gave me this necklace." Then she took the  
necklace out of her kimono and showed Kikyou the necklace.  
"Wow," exclaimed Kikyou, "I have heard about these gemstones, that are said to be very  
rare and has some secret power to it, but no one has ever figured out how to use it yet."  
***End Flashback***  
Just as she finished thinking, she heard an ear piercing scream. Kagome ran out of the her  
room as fast as her legs would carry her. Outside of her palace, Kagome sees blood splattered  
everywhere and sees her parents fighting off many demons. Then Kikyou came running out and  
started screaming. The next thing they knew, they were carried away by two youkais each  
running in the opposite direction.  
After the battle, the king and queen were wounded really badly and when they found that  
their two daughters were missing, they died of grief. Their last words were, " My daughters, if  
you are still alive, I wish you a safe and happy life."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
A few days later, message of this tragic news reached the western palace. Inutaisho was  
shocked. The messenger said, "The palace was burned down, and the king and queen were dead  
along with many other youkais. The two princess are missing, but most likely they're dead."  
Sesshoumaru was just passing by his father's door when he heard this and ran into his  
room thinking, "No, Kagome couldn't be dead. She promised she would come back to me and  
would always be my friend." Then Sesshoumaru's anger changed from being sad to bitter and  
angry. Bitter because the only one who cared for him other then his mother was dead. He  
promised he would find out who did this and kill him. 


	4. Many Things Happen In Twelve Years

Thanks again to those who reviewed and hope you like this chapter. I don't own any of  
the Inuyasha characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Many Things Happen In Twelve Years  
  
As Sesshoumaru looked out at his land, he thought about how much has changed over the  
years. His father and mother had died, along with his stepmother. Inuyasha is currently in a  
village elsewhere, but Sesshoumaru still hated him the most. His fiancee, "What was her name, is  
still missing with her sister for twelve years now," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. He really  
missed her, but his memory of her has almost completely left him. All he could remember of her  
is her always smiling face.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha looked at Kikyou from his favorite spot, the god tree. " I know I heard her name  
somewhere before, but I just can't remember." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"Inuyasha, get down from the tree," said Kikyou calmly, "I want to speak to you."  
As Inuyasha jumped off the tree and walked toward her he thought, " This is a really  
strange feeling, it feels like I have known her a long time ago, but we only met about a month."  
"Inuyasha, I am going to have to another village to help another miko who is having  
problems with a lot of youkai," said Kikyou urgently, "but I don't want to leave my own village  
unguarded, so..."  
"So you want me to watch the village while your gone, right?" finished Inuyasha.  
"Yes, I should be back around 5-6 months, since the village is really far away." (Kikyou  
is traveling by foot.) said Kikyou, " Inuyasha, I thank you very much for saying you would watch  
my village."  
"Wait a minute, I finished your sentence for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to  
watch the village for you." said Inuyasha. Then he saw Kikyou's glare and quickly added, "But,  
since you really need my help, I will watch it for six months. Only six months, understand?"  
"Yes, and thank you again Inuyasha, I will be leaving tomorrow." said Kikyou with a  
smile.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome was walking home from school when she saw her little brother beckoned her  
over to the well house and said, "Kagome, I think Buyo fell down the well."  
"Then go get it," said Kagome slightly annoyed, "unless your scared and want me to go  
get Buyo." Souta just nodded his head, so Kagome jumped down the well and looked for Buyo.  
"He isn't here, Souta," yelled Kagome up the well, but nobody answered. Then she hoisted  
herself out of the well and saw a forest, she was shocked. "I don't remember seeing a forest.  
Where am I?" she asked herself frantically.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Souta waited and waited, but finally got worried and looked down the well to see how  
Kagome was doing. When he looked down, he screamed, "Help, Kagome disappeared." Soon the  
whole Higurashi (did I spell that correct?) family was at the well.   
"Souta, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, "where's Kagome?"  
"I don't know," replied Souta, "I just saw her jump down the well, and the she  
disappeared."   
Mrs. Higurashi turned around and held back tears, "I knew she would one day go back  
home," thought Mrs. Higurashi sadly, "but I didn't think it would be this soon."  
"Don't worry," said Kaogome's grandpa, "I know about this well, legend has it.........., but  
I have the perfect spell to bring her back then seal the well. He had a triumphant look on his face,  
just as if he had won the lottery or something. Then he quickly turned away and walked back to  
the shrine to look for his spell.   
"Sis, please be okay," thought Souta worriedly, "or I would never forgive myself.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome looked around and finally spotted the god tree, "Finally, something I recognize."  
and started running toward it. When she got there, her shrine wasn't there, but was just like the  
rest of the forest. So, Kagome started walking, she was utterly lost and frightened now. When she  
finally spotted a village, she was relieved to see some people, but then again, she was more  
confused. "Where am I," she asked herself again, "or should I ask what year I'm in. This seems  
to be Feudral Japan, this is what I am learning in history class right now. How awkward.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha was walking around the village and protecting it like Kikyou asked, but he felt  
lonely without Kikyou. Then again, Kikyou wasn't that much emotional or talkative either. Then  
he sensed someone, "It smells like Kikyou, but why is she back?" Inuyasha asked himself,  
"Unless something is wrong." Then he started racing toward the scent worry etched all over his  
face.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru was eating his dinner, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "Why can't I  
remember her face anymore? Uhhh! This is getting really annoying." Then he stood up, thinking  
to himself, "I am going to find out what exactly happened twelve years ago and why.  
As he left, his last thought was , "Maybe she is still alive." 


	5. Inuyasha's Mistake and Kikyou's Death

I know fic is really boring and doesn't make much sense, that is why I thank you all who  
are reading it . Also, of course those who are reviewing, it sort of inspires me to write more. I  
don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha Mistake and Kikyou's Death  
Inuyasha raced toward the scent of Kikyou (really Kagome). When he saw her he yelled  
worriedly at her, "Kikyou, why are you back? Are there demons chasing you? Are you hurt?"  
"Ah, a monster," screamed Kagome, "I have not seen any demon except for you."  
"Kikyou, are you okay? Why are you wearing that strange clothing?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I don't know who your talking about and I am not this Kikyou person." Kagome said  
looking at Inuyasha and wondering if she was dreaming. "This is to weird to be a dream," she  
thought to herself.  
Inuyasha started sniffing her and finally concluded, "Your not her. You sort of smell like  
her but not quite. Come on human, follow me to the village. It is not safe here."  
"I have a name and it's not human, it's Kagome, Ka-go-me understand," she said angrily  
and walked ahead toward the village.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the shadows of a very dark cave, two mysterious youkai's discussed something quite  
important. " Why did you do that, brother? It could be dangerous."angrily asked one of the  
youkai's.  
"I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped through my fingers. Then she just disappeared."  
replied the brother a bit frightened.  
"Never mind, she should be back now, if not then soon," replied the first youkai.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Sesshoumaru-sama, this old retainer has found some valuable information about the  
destruction of the mystical palace," croaked Jakan.  
"What is the information?" asked Sesshoumaru emotionlessly.   
"It is said that there is two mysterious youkai brothers who are very hard to tract down,  
are involved somewhat with the destruction." Jakan replied with his head almost touching the  
ground.  
"Jakan, get ready to leave soon," said Sesshoumaru, "we are going to pay a visit to the  
mysterious youkai brothers."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"It has almost been a two weeks now," Kagome thought to herself, "and I still don't know  
how to return home. I tried going through the well, but it didn't work. Inuyasha isn't that bad, he  
finally learned how to say my name."  
Inuyasha was outside thinking about how much Kagome looks like Kikyou, but there  
personalities were as different as day and night. Then out of nowhere, a demon came. "Stop,  
don't hurt me," the demon said, "Kikyou wanted me to tell you to give this to a new protector."  
"This is the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha whispered to himself, "why did you give it to me? I  
thought all demons want it."  
"I do, but I couldn't, because Kikyou died saving my children from another demon, and  
before she died she told me to find a new protector for this Jewel." said the demon.  
Inuyasha was shocked, he then raced toward the forest to the god tree to think things  
through. Just as Inuyasha left, Kagome came out of the hut, "Kikyou, the protector of this village  
died?" asked Kagome.  
The demon looked at her and was shocked to see how much she resembled Kikyou. Then  
she sniffed her scent and confirmed that she was not Kikyou. " You will be the new protector of  
this Jewel. Be careful, many demons including that half dog demon wants it too." said the  
demon. Then tossed her the Jewel and was gone in a blink of an eye.  
"I'm the new protector? I can't stay here, I need to go back to my time, somehow."  
thought Kagome. Then she headed toward the forest, in search of Inuyasha to see if she could  
comfort him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Back at the Higurashi shrine, everybody was sad and worried about Kagome. She hasn't  
returned for almost two weeks now. Her school mates and especially Hojo had asked if she was  
okay, and what kind of sickness or disease she had. Thanks to Kagome's grandpa, she has now  
over six sorts of diseases.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I'm done with this chapter, even though its short like the other chapters. I will try  
to update every day unless something really important happens. I hope you guys like this chapter  
and will continue reading as I update. Thanks again for the reviews. Bye. 


	6. Sesshoumaru Meets Kagome After Twelve Ye...

Hi, I am so happy, you guys are actually still reading it. Sorry for changing between  
youkai and demon, I can't seem to make up my mind. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the  
characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome Meet After Twelve Years  
  
Kagome was walking toward the god-tree to see how Inuyasha was doing. After walking  
for a while, she noticed she was going in the wrong direction, and that she was lost in unfamiliar  
territory. Then out of nowhere, came a pack of youkai who started running toward her to eat her  
for lunch. Kagome was frozen on the spot, so she closed her eyes waiting for the death strike.   
It never came, she opened her eyes to see someone with white hair and assumed it to be  
Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, how did you get here? I thought you were in the other forest." Kagome  
asked relieved that the youkai were now dead.  
"I am not that half-breed, human. I suppose you belong to him since you carry around  
much of his scent." said the ever emotionless Sesshoumaru.  
"I don't belong to anyone. Inuyasha and I just met two weeks ago, I have his scent  
because I am staying in the same village as he is. Also, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Why is it  
that youkai's have such a hard time to just ask for my name and then actually remember to use  
it." bellowed a very angry and annoyed Kagome.  
"How dare she, no one has ever spoken to me like that except for my dad. Why am I  
letting her to continue babbling instead of just getting rid of her permanently." Sesshoumaru  
asked himself. He raised his claws to slice through her, but just as he was going to do that, a  
picture of him with his childhood friend popped back into his brain.  
He than took of knowing he isn't able to kill her today. Kagome saw him leap away  
before she had time to ask him for his name. Then she turned and tried to trace back to the  
village.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha has returned to the village after a while and was determined to get the Shikon  
Jewel from Kagome; when Kaede the old priestess came out of the hut. She said, "If ye is  
looking for Kagome, yon girl has went after ye and has not returned after."  
Inuyasha put his nose to the ground and started to sniff her out. He headed toward the  
direction the scent was going. Kaede looked back at the hut then got on a horse and went after  
Inuyasha, knowing he will try to get the Jewel from Kagome. "Well, I knew this was going to  
happen sooner or later. Inuyasha has promised Kikyou to help her protect the Jewel as long as  
she lives, because Inuyasha loves her. Now ye is dead and Inuyasha is once again after the Jewel,  
even though ye is hurting terribly inside from sadness.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru sat in a tree thinking, "Why does she remind me of her, even though they  
have a lot in common. Especially the spirit. I would have thought it was her, but she is a human,  
while my fiancee is a powerful demoness."   
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have located the youkai brothers," screeched Jakan, "they are not  
very far, hurry, before they leave again."  
Sesshoumaru leaped down the tree and headed toward the direction Jakan was pointing  
to. "I will deal with the human, Kagome later. Hm, that name sounds familiar." Sesshoumaru  
thought to himself.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha looked up from the ground and there was Kagome and ran towards her yelling,  
"Hey, give me the Jewel, human."  
Kagome turned around and was relieved to see Inuyasha, but suddenly it turned into anger  
as she registered what he just said to her. "I am not handing you the Jewel, and if you forgot my  
name, its Kagome. You seem to be taking Kikyou's death quite well, and I thought you loved  
her.   
"I do, but she is dead now and no matter how sad I am, she won't come back to life." said  
Inuyasha a hint of sadness returning, "Now that she is dead, my promise is broken, so I am now  
after the Jewel again." Then Inuyasha ran toward to take the Jewel from her and not caring if he  
killed her.  
Then out form behind Inuyasha shot beads; which began to reassemble around Inuyasha's  
neck. Inuyasha turned around to see Kaede with a small smile on her lips and asked her angrily,  
"What is this? Do you think you can stop me with a necklace!"  
"Child, say the word and he will he might just give us some peace," said Kaede.  
"What word?  
"It doesn't matter, any would do."  
Inuyasha was getting annoyed and he wanted the Jewel now so he started running toward  
Kagome again. Kagome got scared and said, "Sit, boy," and Inuyasha fell to the ground kissing  
dirt. Then she and Kaede returned to the village leaving Inuyasha there trying to pry off the  
necklace.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
When Sesshoumaru reached the cave, there was no one in there. He sniffed the place, and  
there was no scent at all. He turned toward Jakan and said especially calm, "Where are they?  
There isn't even a trace of there scent. It's either your lying or there magic is really strong."  
"Master, they were here,"  
"Then where are they?"  
"I don't know, and please forgive me. I will go locate them now," and Jakan scrambled  
out of the cave as fast as his legs could carry them.   
Sesshoumaru got out of the cave and looked toward the sky saying to himself, "I will  
figure what happed, if it is the last thing I do." Then turned and walked toward his servant as he  
is still trembling from what happened.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"That was a close call brother." said the mysterious youkai.  
"Well, we did get away before he found us and still erase our scent." said the second.  
"We will have to tell him, sooner or later."   
"Yes, I guess we do, but not until he can learn to like humans first."  
"That is almost impossible, and we both know it."  
"Maybe he will change, for her."  
" Your right, he wasn't able to kill her because somewhere in his heart and mind he still  
remembers her. Even though she is human now."  
"All we can do now is hope and see if we can mend our great mistakes."  
"What about the sister?"  
"She is still alive, but is in the hands of the one who destroyed her home and family."  
"You don't mean him, do you?"  
"We will just have to wait and see if they could survive another two years."  
"Then all will be well again."  
"Yes, but two years is not easy to survive in the demon world."  
"Also, we still have a lot of things to do after two years are up, if they can survive."  
"We will try our best to protect them."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The Higurahi family were all worried about Kagome. Even though grandpa seems to  
enjoy making up all sorts of disease for Kagome. Souta still felt horrible, he blames himself for  
the disappearance of his sister. 


	7. The Shikon Jewel Is Shattered

Thanks for all the reviews, and I again I don't own Inuyasha and any of the characters.  
Well, except for the mysterious youkai brothers and Kagome's demon parents and other  
characters later on in the chapter. I also changed the rating to PG for the violence in the later  
chapters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Shikon Jewel Is Shattered  
  
Kagome was missing her family and home terribly now. The youkais coming after the  
Jewel just made it worse. Every day it was the same, youkai come and try to get the Jewel and  
kill her and Inuyasha saving her because of the Jewel not her. At this moment, a certain white-  
haired youkai snaked into her mind again. "Who is he? Why can't I forget him? He is just so  
beautiful. Wait, did I just say that. How can I think a emotionless youkai beautiful. It would have  
been nice if he wasn't that emotionless and detached." Kagome thought to herself.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru was looking into the river he was washing in and then the memory of him  
and his friend came back to him again. Then his thought drifted back to the human, Kagome.  
"Why is she in my mind? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Am I falling for her? No, I can't, I  
won't, I love my fiancee." Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
"But you do," said his conscience, also the very annoying part of him which still has  
emotion.  
"No, I don't, I already have a fiancee."  
"She is dead, admit it, she won't come back."  
"Even if she died, I will not fall for anyone, especially a human."  
"Fine, lie to yourself if you want, but you will regret it."  
Finally, the annoying conscience left him. He was furious. "I can't be having these  
feelings for her, a human, I will just have to kill her so she won't haunt my mind again." he  
thought to himself. Then he went back to cleaning himself.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome was panting as she ran after the crow youkai. He had a helpless child in his  
hands when Inuyasha came and slashed it to pieces. Kagome dived into the water as she saw the  
child fall into the river. She heard Inuyasha scream, "Hurry up and get the Jewel, Stupid."  
Kagome just ignored him and saved the child. The youkai was piecing together again, but  
his leg was still on the child. Kagome grabbed the leg and tied an arrow to it and shot it at the  
youkai. Since the youkai had the Jewel, the leg will have to go back which guarantees a perfect  
shot. Then she saw a burst of purple light, Kaede walked out from the hut saying, "O my, this is  
not well."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The mysterious youkai were at it again. They were talking about Kagome and Kikyou and  
how they are doing. Along with how great it will be once two years pass, and then things will be  
back to normal.  
"I say we go and tell Sesshoumaru right now before he kills Kagome because of his  
stupid pride," frantically yelled the younger of the two.  
"We can't do that, he won't believe us anyway."  
"What do you think we should do then? Just sit here and watch him slice up Kagome?"  
"That won't happen, there is still Inuyasha and he will protect her."  
"But he wants the Jewel too, he would be glad if she died."  
"I don't think so, I have a feeling this mistake we made is going to make things more  
confusing, heart-breaking, and sad," said the elder one with a big sigh. "It's all our fault too, they  
shouldn't be in this mess. I feel horrible."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha is now traveling with Kagome trying to recover the Jewel shards due to Kaede's  
nonstop phrase, "Ye must work together to recover the Jewel. (Sorry about he inaccurate sayings  
and all, I haven't seen the first few episodes for a long, long time.)"  
They have collected a two shards so far and a lot more to go. Maybe hundreds or  
thousands. They have defeated Yura of the Hair and a lot of other youkai. Of course along the  
way when Inuyasha was either being rude or popped up when she was bathing, he was sat pretty  
hard.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The Higurashi family was no longer worried, because Kagome had come back and had  
assured them she was fine and left with Inuyasha just as quickly. Souta was studying his  
homework when he started thinking about his hero, Inuyasha. He really looked up to him. Mrs.  
Higurashi was relieved and happy.  
**Flashback**  
She was walking around the shrine when Kagome popped up and gave her a hug and told  
her she had to leave right away. Something about a Jewel she shattered. Mrs. Higurashi had  
asked, "Why didn't you come back and tell me sooner?"  
"I couldn't come back before because I didn't have a piece of this Jewel before, but now I  
have to piece it together because I shattered it." said Kagome. 


	8. Kagome Adopts Two Kitsunes

Sorry, I said I was going to update every day but I had to many parties to go to. Well, I  
don't own the Inuyasha characters. I do own some of the characters, the ones that I made up.  
Also, my story is totally out of place with the real story. Sorry, I could only do it this way or it  
wouldn't work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome Adopts Two Kitsunes  
  
Kagome was trudging behind Inuyasha while Inuyasha kept saying, "Hurry up, why can't  
humans walk any faster." Every time he said something Kagome didn't like or want to hear, he  
would be kissing dirt.  
"Inuyasha, we have to find Jewel Shards. If you love the dirt so much, you can kiss it  
when we have the whole Jewel. I wouldn't even care if you spent the rest of your life with the  
dirt." said Kagome while trying to hold in a smile, while Inuyasha was talking to himself about  
being stuck with weak and annoying humans.  
As Kagome kept walking, Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't move,  
there is many youkai nearby." As if to confirm what Inuyasha just said, two young kitsunes ran  
toward them with many hawk youkais after them.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
A hanyou in a baboon pelt walked toward one of the locked doors and opened it and the  
miko he caught was throwing a tantrum. "Release me, now!" Kikyou shouted.  
"I will release you, if you give me the Jewel." said the evil Naraku.  
"I don't have it."  
"Then were is it."  
"Do you think I will tell you."  
"No, but I think I know where it is."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha was sitting near a lake washing off the blood the tetsusaiga. (Is it spelled  
correctly?) Meanwhile, on the far end of the lake Kagome was comforting the two kitsunes and  
told them they could travel with her.  
"My name is Shippo and this is my friend Rono. Our parents were killed by the thunder  
brothers and then youkais started coming after us." said Shippo breaking into sobs. Kagome held  
both kitsunes close to her as they cried.  
**One week later**  
Shippo and Rono were walking with Kagome one on each side holding her hand. They  
had become really close and Kagome had just adopted the both of them. Inuyasha wasn't very  
happy. He would have to protect more people then necessary. 


	9. One Year After Kagome Returns To Feudral...

I don't own the Inuyasha characters. Thank you all who have read and reviewed. Hope  
you like this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Year After Kagome Returns To Feudral Japan  
  
" Its been a year since I have went into the well," thought Kagome, "and I miss my  
family. But, I don't know if I want to go home any more. There is many reasons I don't want to  
leave here other than because of the Jewel. One, I am now the mother of two kitsunes. Two, I  
have two good friends Sango and Miroku. Last of all, I can't leave Inuyasha. He is the one who  
always break my heart, because I am nothing more then a shard detector to him"  
Kagome was still lost in her own thoughts when a group of lizard youkai had attacked her  
group. While Inuyasha was slicing the most of the youkais up, Kagome and the two kitsunes  
were kidnapped by two from behind.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin, he has been searching for the two youkais for  
almost a year now and still no trace. "It seems like they know where I am and can get away  
before I get there. There is no point in trying to find them if they know exactly where I am or  
doing." Sesshomaru said to himself.  
"Jakan, we're returning to the palace."  
"Finally," thought Jakan, "I was beginning to worry Lord Sesshoumaru would never give  
up."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"He is quite persistent." said the older youkai.  
"Your telling me, he has been tracking us for almost one and a half years." said the  
second.  
"Well, he finally realized we can see whoever we want to see."  
"Wrong brother."  
"What do you mean I'm wrong."  
"Well first off, he didn't know we could see whoever we want. He just said he knows we  
can see him. Second, we can't see Kikyou because the barrier around the castsle she is in is to  
strong. Brother, and I thought you were a wise youkai and would think before you act.  
"Speak, not act, I didn't do anything."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome was thrown into a cell with her two cubs and is very worried with their current  
situation. She over heard two youkais talking to each other, "It won't be long before our master  
takes the Jewel and maybe her for a mate."  
"So what your saying is we should be a bit nicer to her."  
"Yeah, you know master likes pretty girls and already has twenty human mistresses."  
Kagome was really scared now and started crying while the two kitsunes who also heard  
tried to comfort her. Kagome thought in her mind, "Inuyasha, hurry up and save me, I'm scard. 


	10. Rescued

Well, I guess not many people liked my 8th and 9th chapter. You guys must also be mad at  
me because Sesshoumaru and Kagome still aren't together. Well they will be together in this  
chapter and Sesshoumaru will think about his feelings for her. I don't own any of the Inuyasha  
characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rescued  
  
Jakan was trudging behind Sesshoumaru. Way behind him, for he is still scared that he  
would kill him for failing his mission. They were walking quite peacefully, that is until his  
master suddenly stopped and ordered, "Jakan, return to the palace and guard it. I will be back as  
soon as possible."  
"Yes-s-s master," stuttered Jakan not daring to question him on where he is going.  
  
Sesshoumaru went toward the direction his senses were telling him to go. "What was  
that?" he asked himself. "I feel like I had a sixth sense and its telling me I have to protect  
someone. But who?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Naraku went to check on how Kikyou was faring when he heard one of his guards  
scream, "Kikyou has escaped!"  
He went up to the guard and asked, "What do you mean she escaped,"  
"I mean she got out of the cell and ran away." said the guard.  
"I know that you idiot, I asked hoe did she escape?  
"I was bringing her meal to her when I opened the door and I blacked out."  
"So what you are saying is she has escaped for almost half the day and you were just  
sleeping!" Before the guard could say anything else, he was shredded to bits.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome and the two kitsunes were separate and she was taken before the lizard youkai  
leader. Once the youkai saw her, it snatched the Jewel around her neck away from her. Kagome  
was scared at first, but when he took the Jewel shard, she was angry and is now currently  
throwing any insults she could think of at him. Then the youkai barked an order, "Take her into  
my bed chambers and gag her. I am getting a headache from all her shouting."  
As two guards dragged her to his bed chambers she was screaming, "Help, let go of me,  
or you'll be sorry you ever even kidnapped meeeeeeee." Kagome's voice echoed all the way  
down the hall.   
"Shut up girl, if you weren't this pretty you would be on todays menu." retorted a pissed  
guard.   
"I will if you'll set me free."  
"We can't do that, you're our prisoner and boss seems to take a liking to you."  
"What do you mean by THAT!" she screeched.  
"That means YOU will be our new mistresses soon."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Shippo and Rono were frantic, they had heard there mother scream for help. They were  
clawing at the bars trying to get free so they could save her. Shippo screamed, "Inuyasha! Were  
are you when we need you!"  
"Yeah, you are always there to bug us when we don't want to see you," added Rono.  
"If anything happens to mama, I will never forgive Inuyasha."  
"I hope someone comes save her if Inuyasha doesn't"   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As if Shippo and Rono's prayers were answered, Sesshoumaru's senses had lead him  
straight to the lizard palace. Just as the Lizard was going to take Kagome as his mate,  
Sesshoumaru had busted through the door to see a crying and hysterical Kagome.   
"What do you think you are doing!" said a very angry Sesshoumaru.  
The youkai had one look at Sesshoumaru's forehead and knew exactly who he was.  
"Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, I had no idea she belonged to you."  
"She does not belong to me and I do not care who she mates with."  
"Then you won't mind if you step outside so I could finish what I started."  
Sesshoumaru was going to leave wondering why he was so angry in the first place. He  
only saw her once and barely new her at all. When he was about to turn around and leave, a  
shimmering necklace made from one of the most valuable stones caught his eye. He stepped  
forward and the youkai took a giant leap away from Kagome and started begging for his life.  
"Go, leave I don't want to see you ever again understand." stated Sesshoumaru eyes never  
leaving Kagome.   
"Yes," replied the youkai and scrambled away.  
Sesshoumaru sat right next to a wide eye and scared Kagome saying in a gentle voice  
which he hasn't used for many, many years. "Don't be scared, I just want to ask you a few  
questions. Where did you get that necklace?"  
"I don't know, I had it as long as I could remember." replied Kagome still a bit shaky.   
"I knew you were alive, but how did you become human?" he asked, mostly to himself.  
"What are you saying."  
"I said I gave that necklace to my childhood friend, also my fiancee that necklace."  
"So you're saying I'm her because I have the same necklace. There could be two of the  
same necklaces you know."  
"Wrong, that is one of a kind of gemstone. It has its own power, its just nobody has ever  
figured how to activate it.  
"I can't remember anything."  
"It's okay, as long as you're alive, you are my fiancee."  
"But I heard from Inuyasha that you hated humans and hanyous."  
"Ido, but you were the only one other then my mother who truly cared for me. I don't  
mind if you're human, as long as you don't go dissaperaing again."  
"What do you mean again?"  
"I'll tell you later. Lets get out of here then I'll explain, and maybe we'll find a cure for  
you too."  
"Cure? Cure for what?"  
"Lets just go."  
"Wait, I have to save Shippo and Rono, I won't leave without them."  
As they went to save Shippo and Rono, they noticed that it was eerily quite, but they still  
went and set them free. The kitsunes were so happy to see her they immediately hugged her.  
Then they noticed Sesshoumaru and got very scared.  
"Its okay, he's the one who saved me." said Kagome in a gentle voice.  
When they reached the main entrance and just stepped out, they were surrounded by the  
lizard youkais and more. There leader was Naraku. "Never thought you would fall for a human,  
Sesshoumaru." said Naraku.  
"What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Nothing, but to ruin your happiness. Oh, maybe the miko too. She will be of use to me."  
Before Kagome could register what was happening, the battle had began. Kagome was  
getting visions of two little girls standing in front of a palace entrance with blood all over the  
ground. One of the girls looked awfully a lot like herself and the other seemed to be her older  
sibling.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Inuyasha and the group had been searching for days now, but still couldn't find them.  
Then the bushes began to rustle, Inuyasha got ready to attack when Kikyou stumbled out from  
the bushes. Inuyasha caught her just before she fell.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Brother, things were just beginning to turn around for Kagome and Sesshoumaru when  
the one who destroyed the Mystical Palace in the first place showed up." angrily pouted the  
younger one.   
"Be patient, we can do nothing but watch and pray things will turn out okay." said the  
older brother with a calm tone, even though he was just as worried as his brother.  
"I hope Princess Kikyou and Prince Inuyasha are having better luck than those two."  
"We'll have to see. Kikyou had just finally escaped Naraku's evil clutches and will take a  
while for her to heal." 


	11. The Jewel Is Activated

Its been a while since I wrote, and thanks for the reviews. I don't own any of the Inuyasha  
characters. Thanks to those who gave me some ideas. Hope you continue to help me think if you  
have time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Jewel Is Activated  
  
Kagome's memory was slowly slipping back, and the spell cast by the mysterious youkais  
were slipping away as she stared at Naraku and the bloody scene. She knew Sesshoumaru could  
not win, he was outnumbered and against Naraku who has more than half the shikon no tama.  
How did she know it, she could feel the power radiating off it.  
Sesshoumaru was receiving numerous cuts from Naraku, even though he is the only one  
who has survived Naraku's attacks. Then Kagome felt it, hatred toward Naraku for destroying all  
she had and worry for Sesshoumaru, the gemstone given by Sesshoumaru was pulsing a  
beautiful, bright rainbow colors. Everyone had stopped fighting and was staring wide eyed at  
Kagome, who was slowly enveloped in the light and changing into a youkai right in front of  
everybody's eye. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than the goddesses of heaven.   
"So, you did not die," said Naraku a bit shocked, but did not show it, "I had hoped you  
were dead, now I will just have to finish you off and keep you in your grave."  
"You will not harm her," said Sesshoumaru breathing with difficultly, "I will not lose her  
again."  
Naraku was not paying any attention to Sesshoumaru and was preparing to attack  
Kagome. Kagome was meantime concentrating all her energy into purifying the shikon no tama.  
Since she was youkai now, her purifying powers instead of disappearing, had become even  
stronger then before. Just as Naraku was going to attack, he felt it, the annoying brat was  
purifying the Jewel even when she is not touching it.  
Naraku could not use the Jewel asa long as it stays purified, but he is still strong. So  
Kagome grabbed the two kitsunes and Sesshoumaru and leapt off while Naraku was still  
distracted. She remembers some spells and techniques she learned when she was young, but she  
hasn't practiced for a long time. Even if she did practice, she would need to learn more before  
she is able to kill Naraku and avenge her family.   
She placed Sesshoumaru down near a river and told the Shippo and Rono to go get  
firewood, but not to far away. Then she knelt by Sesshoumaru and called on her healing powers  
and began the healing process.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"I am so happy," exclaimed the younger mysterious youkai.  
"Yes, I had never expected for that."  
"Who would have thought love and hatred at the same time would activate that  
gemstone."  
"Even if it was activated, it was weird that out of all things, it turns humans into youkais."  
"It seems Kagome is going to get a head start in her training before Kikyou, since she  
wouldn't become demon for another year."  
"Well, we better move it and start training her."  
"Wait, did you forget something?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like call the rest of our clan, remember they had also wanted to train the princess."  
"Oh, I remember now, then lets go get them and tell them the good news."  
"Now we can finally pay back the mystical king for saving our clan from famine thirty  
years ago."  
"Will you quite mumbling to yourself and hurry up."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru has finished healing when the sun was just rising, and was talking to  
Kagome near the river. They knew very well that two little kitsunes who should still be in bead  
were eavesdropping. So they quickly changed the topic from mushy stuff to saying how they  
should start schooling the two kitsunes.  
"No way," said Rono.  
"Yeah, I don't want to learn all that school stuff."added Shippo.  
"Oh, while we are on the topic, what is this school stuff."  
"Actually, I don't know."  
"Then what's so terrible about it."  
"I don't know, I just heard from others that it is really boring and hard."  
"Well, I have a feeling I am not going to like this."  
"I'll do it if mama really wants me to."  
"Me too, I love her so much I will do anything for her.  
After they had a bit of breakfast, they slowly made there way to the western palace.  
Everyone with a smile on their face, even Sesshoumaru. He could not do anything but smile  
when Kagome was around.   
They had promised they would train harder and destroy Naraku as soon as they are able  
too. Hand in hand, they soon arrived at the palace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, did you guys like it? I know Sesshoumaru acts kind of weird, but he's only like that  
when Kagome is around. Also I am thinking about writing a new story, its called Lavender and is  
based on that movie. But I didn't see the whole movie, so if anyone knows the movie, and would  
like to help me write it, email me. I almost forgot, Lavender is going to be a sess/kag fic. My  
favorite paring. 


	12. Kagome's Training Begins

Sorry its been so long. But don't blame me, blame my lazy friend. I write the story, but  
she updates the story and gives me ideas. I have ne ideas of my own. If you want to know more  
about this go to my biography section. I just wrote it. Yes, the same as always I don't own any of  
the Inuyasha characters. I do own Rono and the mysterious youkai brothers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome's Training Begin  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome with one of his rare smiles. The things is, it isn't  
rare anymore. He couldn't stop smiling when she was around. They have been at his castle for  
about three days now and he had trained her a bit, but it wasn't working very well. This is  
because every time it is the same thing, they would start out just fine then he would get  
hypnotized by her beautiful looks.  
"Hm, what am I suppose to do?" Sesshoumaru thought to himself, "I can't train her  
properly and she has to learn in able to avenge her parents. Where can I find someone who is  
capable of training her?  
"Sess-chan! Where are you?" came the voice of Kagome and abruptly stopped his  
pondering.   
"I'm right here, can't you pick up my scent?"  
"I forgot, anyway what are you doing?"  
"Trying to think of someone who can properly train.."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, there are a pack of youkai here who said they want to train Kagome-  
sama." said the ugly green toad before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kikyou was completely healed now and was practicing her bow and arrows when  
Inuyasha popped up and asked, "Kikyou, are you busy? If you aren't, I would like to ask you a  
few questions."  
"Then go ahead and ask Inuyasha, I'm listening." replied Kikyou as she shot another  
arrow and hit a bulls-eye.   
"Where were you? A youkai told me you died."  
"I was captured by Naraku, and was locked in his castle. What the youkai said was partly  
true, I was close to death and I would have died, but Naraku kept me alive."  
"Why did he do that?"  
"He wanted to know the whereabouts of the Shikon No Tama."  
"How did you escape?"  
"Naraku was on one of his little trips and the guard was bringing me food and I did a  
sleeping spell and escaped."  
"Oh, you must have went through a lot." was all Inuyasha could think of to say.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"I CAN'T BELIEVE INUYASHA ISN'T GOING TO LOOK FOR KAGOME  
BECAUSE HIS GIRLFRIEND CAME BACK." yelled a very pissed of Sango.  
"Don't worry Sango, we will find Kagome-chan and I know she is safe." comforted  
Miroku with his fingers crossed behind his back.   
They had been trying to locate Kagome for days now, and still no sign of her. As Sango  
was thinking where Kagome could be when she grabbed Miroku's hand which was slowly  
creeping up her back. Sango had somewhere along the way developed a sixth sense for Miroku's  
wandering hand.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
From six miles west of Miroku and Sango a hunter could hear the sound of a very loud  
thwack followed by silence. He quickly scurried out of the forest, it was beginning to get really  
creepy.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru was sitting in a very high tree in his garden and was watching Kagome and  
the other youkais that were training her. It has already been a month since he had allowed the  
youkais to train her. She has improved a lot in her techniques and especially in her magic.   
He had also found out that these were the youkai who he had been trying to track down  
before and was also the one who had carried Kagome and her sister away. They had told them  
they could not tell them Kagome's identity or she would have remained a human. That is the  
reason Kagome had stopped pestering them who her sister was. The spell they had cast last for  
about fourteen years and makes a youkai change into a human. The only reason Kagome is a  
youkai now is because of the gemstone.   
Sesshoumaru looked at his love one more time before he headed back inside. "We will  
avenge your parents, and I will be by your side the whole way through." 


	13. The Gathering and Promise

(This chapter was written four days ago. I am sorry I didn't update. Don't blame the  
writer, she finished the story. I'm just getting horrible grades and I didn't feel like updating.) I  
hope you guys like this chapter and review. There will be a voting for my next fic at the end,  
please vote. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Gathering and Promise   
  
Kagome had sent out a letter to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha a week ago. They should  
arrive at the Western Palace soon. Kagome had finished her training just before she sent the  
letters. The youkais who trained her left and wished her good luck. They had also finally told her  
Kikyou was her sister and she is still alive.  
***Flashback***  
"Princess Kagome, we will be taking our leave now." said the eldest youkai.  
"Thank you for training me and I hope you have a safe trip home."  
"We will. I wish you and your friends luck in killing Naraku. Now, I want you to know  
who your sister is."  
"I thought you shouldn't be telling me."  
"She had changed into a youkai two days ago."  
"She did! That means we will be reunited again."  
"Calm down, your older sister is with Inuyasha right now. Her name is Kikyou, the one  
Inuyasha loves, but wouldn't admit."  
"Will she be joining the battle? Does she know about our parents? Does ..."  
"Wait! To many questions. First, yes she will be joining the battle. Don't worry, since she  
was brought up as a miko she knows how to fight and do spells. Second, we have already sent  
some of our members to go explain to her everything."  
***End Flashback***  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Sesshoumaru," asked Kagome, "will you promise me that you will not forget me if I die  
in the battle with Naraku."  
"You will not die. I will make sure of it."  
"But Naraku has the full Jewel. Please, just promise you will not forget me."  
"Fine, if this will make you better." Sesshoumaru said in his soft voice.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the room down the hall from Sesshoumaru and Kagome's, Kikyou was asking the  
same thing of Inuyasha. "Feh, fine then. I don't see the point but fine I promise I won't forget  
you."  
"Thank you Inuyasha."said Kikyou as she remembered her encounter with her sister, who  
she loved immediately.   
***Flashback***  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou had just arrived at the palace. Sesshoumaru greeted  
them, even though he and Inuyasha were having a dagger glaring contest.   
"Where is Kagome, my sister?" Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru.  
"She is in the garden."  
As Kikyou walked toward the garden, Inuyasha was about to follow when Sesshoumaru  
stopped him and said, "Let them have some time alone. They had been separated for a very long  
time."  
When Kikyou saw the back of a girl, she assumed it to be her sister and crept up to her to  
give her a surprise. When she was still quite far away, her youkai senses picked many scents of  
herbs coming from her sister. As she analyzed the herbs in her mind, she suddenly knew what  
spell she was preparing.   
Later they had emerged from the garden, both agreeing that the spell was the only way.  
They held each others hand and separated to go ask the guys a favor before they perform the spell  
and destroy Naraku and avenge their parents.  
***End Flashback***  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Okay that's it. The Fic is going to end soon. Anyway I had said before I was going to  
write a fic based on the movie Lavender, but no one, not even my ever brilliant friend who  
updates has a clue. So, I will not be able to write that Fic. But, my friend did give me some other  
movies to write about. Actually three, and they are long, I mean really long. One fic could  
probably take a whole summer vacation to write. Which I am going to do. She will be doing most  
of the work, since she has the movies. She will write the story and the dialogue and I will change  
the characters to make it Inuyasha with a sess/kag pairing. Now help me chose what I should  
write in the summer.  
a) Tale of A Beautiful and Powerful Demoness- based on the story of The White Hair Witch,  
about a demoness and demon who fell in love, but is their love strong enough to withstand the  
consequences?  
  
b) The Wrong Princess- based on The Return of The Princess, a young girl had set out to find her  
father after the death of her mother. Her father is the Ruler of the Western youkais, she meets a  
really good friend who helps her. Her friend uses the items that were used to determine she was a  
princess and went to find her father, since she wasn't strong enough to herself. What happens  
when her friend is wounded by Sesshoumaru, her older half brother?  
  
c) Anything for Power- based on Wind and Cloud Conquers The World, Hojo is raised by  
Naraku, who later raises Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's surrogate father was killed  
by Naraku and has been waiting for a chance to get revenge. Inuyasha's father was killed by a  
dragon. All three is raised by Naraku, what happens when Naraku used the power of love to turn  
the three against each other? 


	14. The Lost of Loved Ones

Last Chapter. Yeah, I Think. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and votes. You can still  
keep voting until April 7th . The voting, if you don't know, is on chapter 13. On April 7th, I will  
post the results in my biography, so check there if you want to see the results. I don't own any of  
the Inuyasha characters.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Lost of Loved Ones  
Everyone was gathered, and were now discussing when, where, and how they were going  
to attack Naraku. Everyone was engrossed with putting in their opinion of how they would  
destroy Naraku, except Kagome and Kikyou. Kagome looked at Kikyou, her eyes questioning if  
she really wanted to do this with her. Kikyou might not see Inuyasha ever again. Kikyou turned  
and looked at her sister when she felt someone staring at her. She noticed the questioning in her  
eyes and gave a slight nod confirming she was going to carry out their plan.  
"Um, hey, you guys Kikyou and I are going to go for a walk and visit my family (the  
Higurashi) before we have our battle with Naraku." said Kagome, trying desperately to keep in  
tears. Kikyou had agreed with her it was to dangerous for everyone and this is the only way to  
keep everyone else safe. "Well, at least I'm not lying. We are going to visit my family." thought  
Kagome.  
"Sure, but when are you coming back?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Huh? I mean in about two weeks."   
"Okay, we'll wait for you here and then we will destroy Naraku together."  
"Yeah, okay, bye." then Kagome grabbed Kikyou and ran toward Inuyasha's forest to the  
bone eaters well.  
"That was strange." said Kikyou in deep thought.  
"What's strange?" asked Kagome.  
"Inuyasha would never let me out of his sight, and he is allowing me to go without even a  
protest."  
"That's what I thought. Even stranger, Sesshoumaru didn't even say anything. He would  
usually tell me lots of things before I leave, like I was a child.  
"Forget it, as long as they are not here when we do the spell, it doesn't matter."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome and Kikyou had spent two days in the future. Kagome's surrogate mother was  
relieved and had apologized for not telling her she was adopted. Kagome had forgiven her and  
introduced her to her older sister Kikyou. Now they were leaving to kill Naraku before the others  
get there. They should have killed Naraku before the others notice they were deceived.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Everyone ready?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Yeah!"came everyone's reply.  
"Sorry Kagome, for deceiving you. I just don't want you to get hurt in this battle."  
thought Sesshoumaru with sorrow.  
"Sorry Kikyou, but I promised I would keep you safe no matter what. So, I can't risk you  
going into the battle." Inuyasha thought with the same sorrow as his older half brother.  
This was the first time they had shared anything in feelings in common, even though they  
shared nothing in common at all. Sango looked at Miroku and was now going to avenge her  
family, by destroying Naraku once and for all. They had all agreed that they should leave  
Kagome and Kikyou out of it, for they had went through enough in their lifetime.   
At first, everyone was whacking their brains out thinking up excuses for making them  
leave so they could battle Naraku without them. It seemed it was their luck day, because Kagome  
and Kikyou had taken a little vacation before battle. The hard part was prying Rono and Shippo  
off of them, assuring them they will return safely and Kagome and Kikyou should be here in  
about two weeks.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome and Kikyou had been traveling for two days now and had finally arrived at  
Naraku's fortress. They had their spell prepared, but they would need to cast the spell without  
Naraku noticing, because the spell takes a while to finish.   
When they were closer to the fortress, they were shocked to find it had already been  
turned into a battle arena. Then they used their super eye sights and zoomed in to see that  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting Naraku and with lots of injury. Naraku was invincible  
with the full Shikon Jewel. Then started looking for Sango and Miroku.  
When they found them, they ran towards them to see that they were dying and their last  
words were, "Please, leave. Naraku is to strong, you will all die. Leave, forget us, and someday  
you might still have a chance to destroy him." Then their eyelids fluttered closed and their  
heartbeats stopped.  
Slowly Kagome and Kikyou stood up and screamed up into the sky all their anger and  
sorrow. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned, and were distracted to see that Kagome and Kikyou  
were there. That was all Naraku needed to kill both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with one swipe.  
(They aren't weak. They had been fighting for a long time and they were injured really badly.  
Naraku can just regenerate with the Jewel. Sesshoumaru and the others got here first because  
they were closer. Hope its not confusing.)   
Kagome and Kikyou turned around at the same time as they saw both Inuyasha and  
Sesshoumaru fall. They raced to them, but only to find they were out of breath. Kikyou stood up  
before Kagome in furious rage and summoned all her will power for the Jewel to come to her. It  
did, it shot out of Naraku's body and into her palms. When you look into Kikyou's eyes, they  
were blood red like Kagome's.  
As Kikyou distracted Naraku, Kagome began her spell. It was a spell that will destroy  
Naraku and them. As the spell came to an end, Kikyou started to recite with her, making the spell  
really powerful.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Stupid," said the younger youkai brother, "why did they do that spell. It's not worth it,  
two lives for one."  
"Then quite talking," said his brother, "and help me say the counter spell."  
"What will that do?"  
"It will allow them to be reborn."  
"Oh, you mean if we don't say the spell they won't be reborn?"  
"Yes, that is the price they pay to insure that Naraku won't reborn again."  
"Then wouldn't Naraku be reborn too?"  
"I know that! But he should be able to be kept under control."  
"Why? Because this spell will make Naraku's mind split in two. One half goes to  
Kagome and the other Kikyou. They are pure, with even purer minds, so they should be able to  
control the evil desires."  
"Then lets start it before its to late."   
"I was, until you started asking so many questions."  
"Last one."  
"WHAT!"  
"Sheesh, I was wondering will the others be reborn with them?"   
"I think so, and I hope they meet again in the next life. Enough! We have to start."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
***One year later***  
Shippo and Rono were at the graves again, crying their eyes out while wailing, "You  
promised! You promised you would come back safely." Miroku was buried with Sango, Inuyasha  
with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru with Kagome.   
Looking at the graves again they murmured, "You guys will live again together in another  
life, but we were left to live on our own."  
It was like this every year on the day they died, they would come and cry and say the  
same thing.  
***Many Years Later***  
Shippo and Rono were at the graves again, but for the first time their wife and later their  
children. After they were married, they had stopped saying their usual last line, but still cried  
their heart out. They had no matter what, lost a surrogate mother and father, along with their  
friends.  
Then everyone trudged home. In their hearts, they would all live. They will never be  
forgotten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's a bad ending. Do you guys want a sequal? If you don't I will just leave it at  
that. I will write the sequal if three of you guys tell me you want one, if you don't I will just leave  
it at that. Anyway, if you haven't voted for my summer fic yet, vote now. The choices are on  
chapter 13. Bye @_@ I'm dizzy. 


End file.
